


Pitch Black: Be Prepared

by thenightetc



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch fanvid set to "Be Prepared".  He's Scar, Jack's the hyenas!  More or less.  Prompted by someone wondering if this existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitch Black: Be Prepared

The song is "Be Prepared", from The Lion King--with a lot of the middle edited out, seeing as it was less applicable here.


End file.
